Blazing Entrails/Lumber Jerks (credits)
Episodes: Blazing Entrails, Lumber Jerks Executive Producer VANESSA COFFEY Producer JIM BALLANTINE Supervising Director BOB CAMP Layout Supervisor STEVE LOTER Layout Artists STEPHEN DE STEFANO MARC PERRY ANDY KIM YOUNG SOO LEE THOMAS McGRATH DON SHANK CAREY YOST CHRIS MITCHELL LYNNE NAYLOR Character Models CHRIS MITCHELL Animation Director GREG VANZO Timing Directors KEN BRUCE DON JUDGE ALLEN C. FOSTER ARTHUR FILLOY Story Reel Timer MIKE ANDREWS Timing Assistant CHARLES KEAGLE IV Lip Assignments KEN BRUCE KENT HOLADAY DON JUDGE CHARKES KEAGLE IV Starring BILLY WEST as REN & STIMPY The Players BOB CAMP JUNE LOCKHART BILLY MUMY and BILLY WEST Color Key Supervisor TEALE REON WANG Color Key Stylists CATHERING E. SIMMONDS DANIEL HARRIS Model Painter SHAWN AHN Inking MIMI KWON Background Color Stylists SCOTT WILLS & BILL WRAY Background Painters RAMONE ZIBACH LYNNE NAYLOR Background Design S. DE STEFANO LARRY MURPHY Technical Director DAVID KOENIGSBERG Checking/Scene Planning MAUREEN McCANN JANICE TOLENTINO CARLA WASHBURN DIANA LE BOST Special Effects DAVE BOSSERT Story Editor WILL McROBB Production Supervisor HAL WAITE JR. Production Manager MARGE DEAN Production Coordinator ALEX JOHNS Casting Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Story Coordinators MIRANDA PURVES HELEN CHOUGH Executive Assistant to Jim Ballantine & Bob Camp CATHIE LYNN LAMM Executive Assistant to Vanesa Coffey NATHANIA SEALES Financial Services ROBERT CSEKO LeANN TICE Studio Operations Manager SCOTT HUML Production Assistants CHRISTOPHER HINK TED MATHOT JUSTIN CONANT HILLARY PRESCOTT Supervising Editor SCOTT JEFFRESS Post Production Sound Supervisor BRIAN MENDELSOHN Music Supervisor CHARLIE BRISSETTE Mixer BRIAN MENDELSOHN Post Production Coordinator HEATHER ADAMS Sound FX Editor MARK J. URIBE Foley Editor Dialogue Editor BRAD COX SHAWN PATTERSON Dialogue & Foley Editor SHAWN PATTERSON Foley Artist Track Reader DEBRA O'CONNOR BRADLEY CAROW Featuring the Music of: ASSOCIATED PRODUCTION MUSIC CAPITOL PRODUCTION MUSIC AND SCREAMING' LEDERHOSEN "LUMBER JERKS" ANIMATION ROUGH DRAFT KOREA Director Co-Director GREE VAZO BONG HEE HAN Animators YU MOON JUNG JOON EUI LEE JONG HO KIM WON HEE HAN YOUNG OH SHIN WON GIN KIM SUNG CHUL YUM MYUNG NAM JANG HYUN CHUL KIM YONG SUN AHN JUNG POE WI TAE SOON KIM Production NIKKI VANZO JAE JIN OH SUNG CHUL YEA CHUL HO KIM Department Supervisors YONG NAM PARK JI YEUN YOU HYE RYUNG HONG CHUL KYU LIM BYUNG SUN KIM YONG HWAN CHOI BAE GEUN KIM JIN SUK PAE MEE SUK JEON HO JIM KIM "BLAZING ENTRAILS" Electronic Ink-and-Paint & Digital Compositing by USAnimation, Inc. Hollywood, CA Executive Producer DAVID LIPMAN Technical Directors GLO MINAYA Production Coordinator ANDREA ROMERO Asst. Technical Directors STACEY DENNIS RICHARD JONES Ink-and-Paint AMY AZZARA NANCY BIHARY-FISKE BILL BRAMBERG BRANT HAWES RICHARD JONES JEANNINE LOSEE SETH MORGAN PETER NAVARRO KRISTY O'BRIEN JANET PIGOTT SERENA REID SCOTT ROSSMAN DRIA SUMEREL DOUG TIANO The Ren & Stimpy Show Animation MR. BIG Timing Director ARTHUR FILLOY Animation Director STEVE LUMEY Production Coordinator MARK D' ARCY-IRVINE Backgrounds RICHARD ZALOUDEK ROBERT QIU Pencil Test Cameraman VINCENT JUNGSTEDT Animators MURRAY DEBUS MIKE CHAVEZ WARREN SIMPSON CONNY COOKE RICK TINSCHERT GERRY GRABNER JEAN TYCH PETER LUSCHWITZ GERRY GRABNER ARTHUR FILLOW Assistants'''MATTHEW TAYLOR TABITHA O'CONNELL KAYE WATTS BARBARA IZOWSKA JAN D'SILVA PAUL HAKER MARILYN TAYLOR LUKE O'DONNELL ROBERT QIU GERALD WYLIE '''The Ren & Stimpy Show Created by JOHN KRICFLUSI Executive in Charge of Production for Nickelodeon MARY HARRINGTON GAMES ANIMATION NICKELODEON © 1994 Nickelodeon Category:Credits